Mars
Mars the Sky Panther (火星、パンサー Kasei no Sora Pansaa) is a Shandian warrior fighting with the Red Rebellion against New Birka. During their invasion of the Upper Yard he was partenered with Pansera Ruri to form Team Duo Panther (パンサ Pansou). Physical Description As a Shandroian, Mars has dark skin and shaggy white hair that covers his left eye. He is fairly taill with a slightly bulbous nose and a lazy look in his eye. He wears a high-collared, sleeveless uniform with loose fitting pants, bandages on his wrists and the one-strap-over-one-shoulder flak jacket. During his first appearance he also wore a tan cloak over most of his outfit and he is also seen with his Odachi. Personality Mars is an easy-going and mellow individual who prefers to do things with a much less dramatic flare then others. While having a laid-back demeanour however, Mars isn't lazy. Although unenthusiastic at most times, Mars will do what is need to be done, as follows his own conviction. He does not share the views of equality that his leader Luna tries to constantly instill within him , he views the Humans, Skypieans as different and the Birkans as monsters. Mars was not particularly fond of when he was first paired with Ruri, considering he was formerly allied with the Birkans. But he still worke with Ruri as a cohesive unit during their battle with Nobu and by the end of it Mars was beaten to the point where he couldn't walk on his own, but Ruri supported him. Mars seemed very shocked by Ruri's actions, claiming they were a team no matter what which seemed to bring great joy to Mars. Powers and Abilities Proven by his stature as one of the Division commanders of the Red Rebellion, Mars is a courageous leader and fearsome fighter. He has sword great skill with the use of his Odachi (大太刀 ōdachi, literally meaning "great sword") and is also a talented user of Mantra, possessing his own unqiue form of it. Swordsmanship Mars uses an unnamed a giant cleaver-like blade. It is broad with a fairly long hilt and has three hinges running along the blade itself that allows him to fold it when not in use and unfold it in battle. He is a seasoned fighter capable of using this to hack and slash his way through crowd and use it with percision in one on one battles. Mantra Although rare for Shandian's, Mars possess the ability to utilize Mantra. His form of Mantra is called "Sky Panther Mantra" where like his sister Luna, Mars' willpaper takes physical shape that resembles black lightning. Mars is able to shape this energy into the form of a panther that he can control at will. History New Birka Arc Mars first appeared when he saved Zaiel from Preist Earl, ordered by Luna to attack Lovely Island get their allies out. Mars and his warriors were able to get the Preist to retreat and leave the city without any major casualties. He regrouped and awaited for Luna's next orders which were eventually revealed to be to return to Lovely Island. Whilst their Mars and his warriors would team with Zaiel and his Blue Sea people allies. They mission was to storm the government building, release their imprisoned allies and take government officials hostage. While storming the city, Mars clashed with Preist Earl once again. This time it was a more one on one oriented battle that Mars couldn't gain any momentum in, resulting in his near defeat. Many of his allies were begging to fall aswell but Zaiel stood above all and rallied the Skypiean citizens who watched in fear to rise up. With this, the momentum shift and Zaiel striked back against Earl. He was able to slash one of his puppets in half and land a kick on the Preist before God Jarilo arrived. Jarilo was furious with the Skypiean people and the failure of his government to keep them in line so he decided to destroy the Island with his incredible power. Mars was able to gather several allies and fly them to safety before the Island's destruction Ten Trials Arc Weeks after the destruction of Lovely Island and the deaths of hundreds of Skypieans, the Shandian and Blue Sea people regrouped to form what would be known as the Red Rebellion. A Revolutionary force dead set on taking back Shandora and defeating Jarilo to finnaly end the war. Mars was assigned to the third division with Gajeel of the Blue Sea and former preist turned ally Pansera Ruri. On Luna's orders, all four divisions of the Red Rebellion stormed the Upper Yard and went head on with several battalions of Enforcers. Through leadership and great skill, the Red Rebellion was victorious in their first battle, completing the first of many trials. Luna explained that they will have to pass the "Trials" that protect the Upper Yard from intruders. The first Trial being completed, the group moved on to the second where a sacrifice was needed to open the portals to the next trials. That sacrifice would be struck by lightning every few minutes and would have to endure that so that the Portals stay open. Gajeel nominated himself, leaving the group to Ruri and Mars while he stayed behind to endure everyone's pain. Everyone bid Gajeel farewell and moved onto trough the portals. Ruri and Mars would be sent to the Trial of Perception, where Mars' sense of hearing was stolen and Ruri's sense of sight was stolen. Their Shandian backup's senses were also stolen while the impeding enemy charged. Mars figured they could work together as their enemy was at the same disadvantage. Through Mars' quick thinking to combine senses, they survived the ordeal and moved on through the next door. Through the next portal, the Shandian backup stayed behind to rest while Ruri and Mars pressed forward. They were met by the newest Preist of Birka, whom replaced Ruri. He goes by the name of Nobu and he shares the fact that he is a cat with a Devil Fruit power, just like Ruri. The Trial of Calculations begins as their enviroment is filled with papers with strange symbols. Mars figures out that they must arrange these correctly to pass the Trial but Nobu refuses toa llow that to happen. Through the use of Mantra, Nobu is able to predict their every move and beat both Mars and Ruri down. Ruri goes firs tin trying to fight him but to no avail, while Mars ignorantly trys to arrange the papers. After Ruri reverts back into his smaller form, they switch places and Mars prepares to counter Nobu's Mantra once and for all. Mars points at Nobu, challenging their Mantra's against one another. Mars activates his Mantra which protects him but it is still useless against Nobu's. Mars is beaten down and struck with several papers pointed into makeshift weapons and pinned to a tree, marking his near defeat. Ruri shifts back into battle mode and furiously attacks the Preist, only to be knocked aside. Infuriating Mars, he spits without thinking and it lands on the Preist's glasses. Nobu hastily cleans them and while he does that Ruri is finnaly able to land a hit, punching the preist to the ground. Mars deduces that Nobu is using Mantra enhancing glasses, which have been able to predict their moves before they do them. Ruri is able to take the glasses of the panicking Priest, leaving him open for Mars to free himself and send him flying with one last attack. The two use the book Nobu left behind to arrange the papers and complete the Trial. Too injured to stand, Mars tells Ruri to press on without him, but Ruri refuses. The former Preist tells Mars that they are a team to the end, no matter where either of them come from. He helps Mars up and the two walk through the next portal. Category:Skypiea Characters Category:Red Wing Pirates Ally